Forum:Organizational Success!
Aloha everyone! This is User:Koukishi and I wanted to say something. Since our most active Admins (User:Shiratori Cullen and User:Fahuem) have had little help from the community of this site, I'd like to suggest that a team of users should be started to help. Although this project has more to do with helping out the Admins, it is also a means to make Naruto Fanon look more organized when the New Look of WIkia hits either this or next month. Anyways, as we all know, Wikia is run by the Admins of each Wikia, but our Head Admin (User:Ten Tailed Fox) has decided to take a more active role on Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia. With that said, our Admin's have been lacking in their duties (Minus the active ones). So, this is what I propose. :Please be aware that the Admins will have a final say on everything, so do not expect anything out of the ordinary. * Step One: The team of users shall be picked by our active Admins and any requests shall be directed towards me. I will then discuss these requests with the Admins, and they will have the final say. This team will be made up of no more than six users, because more would become hectic. Once our team of users has been created, Step Two shall immediately take effect. * Step Two: After the team is selected, our project will officially start. Each member of this team shall be assigned a specific duty, which will be assigned by the Admins. These duties will be known as follows: Grammar & Spelling, Categories, Article Clean-up, and User Response Team (This team shall be run by three users, to decrease hassle of the users.). After these duties are assigned, the users shall start immediately. This will allow for less pressure on the Admins, but they will still be the supreme authorities. Duties of Team * Grammar & Spelling: The user in charge of this duty shall read articles and fix the grammar and/or spelling of any article in need. If a users article is edited, it will be purely for the sake of the site. Any plagiarism found shall be reported to the Admins immediately and the user shall be striped of their position. It would be preferred if this user would have an advanced knowledge of proper grammar and spelling, although it is not required. * Categories: Being the most simple duty, this user will be in charge of adding any necessary categories to pages. All categories added should be helpful in organizing the article. Please consult an Admin if you feel a category is unnecessary. Like the above duty, any user abusing their rights shall be striped of them and a new user shall take their place. * Article Clean-up: This duty shall be used to increase the level of organization on articles of this site. This may be adding whole sections or just adding an infobox. Like the above, all users abusing this right shall have their rights striped of them. * User Response Team: This team shall be used to take requests of the users of this community, and then talking to the Admins, making less work for the Admins to do with trolls and such. Please note that this team shall be made up of three users instead of just one, which will in turn help relieving stress. List of Users on the Organizational Team *Fenix-Sama (Overseer) *User:Koukishi (Overseer) Other Information All other important information shall be placed here by me or the Admins. Note: Now, if the Admins of this site have any objections, this project will be closed immediately. Thank you for your time and please have a good day! ^^